Mr Househusband
by ADADancer
Summary: Raising three children wasn't that easy, especially when your wife is working long hours as a famous television chef. Some may think I have the easiest life, but spending your days cleaning up after children and running errands is anything but that. I was a househusband.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a short story. There are only ten chapters.  
**

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by Candykizzes24  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Mr. Househusband

Edward's Point of View

I wish I could stay here forever. It felt amazing. The bed was so comfortable and cushy. I swear I was in heaven.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Damn it!

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock, my back and muscles complained as I moved. There was no way it was already morning. Swearing that it was a few minutes after I fell asleep, I turned to see that it was, in fact, six in the morning.

Feeling the bed, I realized it was empty. Of course she would already be up. She had to leave the house by six-thirty every morning. I sometimes wish that she had a different job so we could wake up in bed together some mornings.

I rolled out of the bed and padded my way into the bathroom. Bella, my beautiful wife of eleven years, was curling her hair. Walking over to her, I gave her a quick kiss before stripping out of my boxers and jumping into the shower.

"So, I don't get off work until six tonight. They are going to have me sign a few autographs for the fans after we finish taping the show," she informed me.

It was like this every morning. I love my wife; don't get me wrong. It was her job that annoyed me sometimes. We weren't like most traditional families out here. Bella was the bread winner, while I cleaned and took the kids everywhere. The only time we really got to talk was in the morning while I was in the shower and she was getting ready.

"Alright, good luck today." I sighed, feeling the warm water cascade down my body and instantly soothing my aching muscles.

When I first met Bella, she was going to culinary school and wanted to open her own restaurant one day. About five years ago, some guy came down to the restaurant she was working for and decided she should have her own show because her food was amazing.

Now she constantly worked long hours, while I ran the children around. Her show _Isabella Cullen Gourmet Italian_ was doing amazingly well. She was making enough money that I didn't have to work. Although I will have to say some of those guys around here have to give their wives some slack. Raising kids, doing laundry, running everyone around, grocery shopping, and all that other shit took a lot of time.

I turned off the water and retrieved my towel from the hook. Bella sprayed her hair before unplugging the curling iron.

She walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss, her chocolate brown eyes gazing into my green ones. "I'll see you later tonight. Wait up for me?" she asked with hopefulness.

"Of course I will." I kissed her one last time before she left the bathroom.

I quickly shaved and got dressed before heading downstairs. I saw Bella pulling out of the driveway when I got into the kitchen. Going over to the pantry I got the box of pancake mix, and milk from the fridge. The griddle took a few minutes to warm up before I poured the mixed batter onto the sizzling steel.

Checking the clock, I made sure I was still on time. The pancakes took about twenty minutes to make and then I was rushing up the stairs to wake up the kids.

I walked into Carlie's room first. She was somewhere in her bed; it was hard to see with the million stuffed animals she slept with. I woke her up and she rushed into the bathroom before her brother could get in there. Masen, her eight year-old brother, loved to hide in the bathroom and play with his Transformers so he didn't have to get ready.

I entered Masen's bedroom just in time to see him run into the bathroom door. "Shit! Are you okay?" I rushed over to him.

"Ouch!" he yelped. It was about a five second delay.

Checking him over, I noticed he was fine and went off to wake up my baby girl, Elizabeth. As soon as I entered her room, she was already awake with a big smile on her face. Her bronze curls were matted against her face, and her brown eyes shone.

"Da! Da!" She pushed herself up and down on the crib waiting for me to pull her out.

"Good morning, Princess." I picked her up and kissed her rosy cheeks.

I placed her on the changing table and took off her pull ups. She was only two, but Bella and I were in the midst of potty training her. Her diaper was dry and I gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

She giggled. "I bwith wirl."

"Yes, you are," I agreed pulling her up and changing her out of her pajamas.

She clung on to me as we went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I set her in her high chair and put the sliced pancakes on her tray with a small cup of syrup for her to dip it in. She wanted to be just like her brother and sister.

I set out the kids' plates and their cups of milk before they came down the stairs. Grabbing a cup of coffee, I took a big sip before I started making the kids their lunches.

They each got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a juice box, goldfish crackers, apples, carrot sticks and ranch. The kids quickly ate their breakfast, and got their backpacks together while I cleaned up Elizabeth's face.

Once the kids were ready, we piled into my Suburban, and we took off. There was minimal traffic at the school, which was nice for a change. Carlie and Masen were arguing over a DS game they were playing. Their constant bickering was driving me insane. Elizabeth stared and giggled at them.

As soon as we pulled up to the loop, Carlie rushed out of the car with a pout. She was only ten and acted like a teenager sometimes with her attitude. Masen on the other hand was the handful; he was always getting into trouble.

"Remember to be on your best behavior, Masen. Mrs. Webber said she would call me if you were giving her any trouble," I informed him.

"I know, I know." He waved his hand and got out of the car.

My poor boy looked like a first grader. He was so short for his age; he was the shortest third grader boy in his class.

Driving away from the school, I headed to Port Angeles to meet Emmett and Jasper for some coffee. I pulled into a parking space and unbuckled Elizabeth from her car seat. She already had her arms out ready for me to pick her up. I quickly placed the wool coat on her before I grabbed her diaper bag and locked the car.

She hid her face in the crook of my neck as I walked into the coffee shop. Going up to the register, I ordered one coffee and an orange juice for Lizzie. We sat in the corner waiting for Emmett and Jasper to join us.

Emmett showed up before Jasper. I think Jasper had it the easiest. He only had to look after one son, and James was an easy child. He was just like his father, a soccer fanatic. Jasper used to play professional soccer until he got injured. At the time Alice was pregnant with James, and they had decided with Alice working long hours as a fashion designer, Jasper should stay at home raising their son.

Emmett, on the other hand, had the terror twins. Rosalie was a big time lawyer in Seattle, and while she was making big bucks, Emmett was home trying to manage their twins. Aiden and Ashlyn were the spitting image of their mother, except Aiden's hair was turning brunette. The twins loved playing pranks on him and bickering with one another. It was entertaining for Jasper and me, but not so much for Emmett.

They both joined me at the table once they ordered and said hello to Lizzie. We would meet up a couple times a week while the kids were in school. "So when does Bella finish taping this season?" Emmett asked.

I breathed out. "I don't know yet. I think the end of May, so in a couple more months. The show airs in August. That gives her about a month off before she starts doing some other project, and her cook book comes out a month after so she will be on tour for that. Her schedule is so confusing I can't even keep up with her sometimes," I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face.

"I know what you're feeling man. Rosalie is at the office all the time because of some big case. All I ask her now is if she will be home for dinner and that rarely happens," Emmett laughed.

"See, the good thing about Bella's job is that she gets off at a reasonable time, but every now and then there are late nights. She has only missed a couple of dinners," I said.

"Dude, I'm lucky if Alice even comes home sometimes. Don't get me wrong— I love her and everything, but she is always at work because some fabric didn't get shipped, or the new line is coming out. I haven't gotten laid in over three months and am fucking dying over here," Jasper grumbled.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" he apologized, looking at an oblivious Lizzie.

She was busy scribbling on the pad of paper I had brought with us. I turned my attention back to the boys.

"Ha! I can't even remember the last time Rosie and I did the horizontal tango. It's probably been a year or longer. What about you, Cullen?"

"About two weeks ago, Bella had the day off so my parents took the kids." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Damn, you're so lucky that your parents live so close. My parents are busy traveling to all fifty states and Rosie's parents moved to Alaska."

"I wish having someone to watch James was my problem. Alice's parents live down the street from me, and they are constantly over. I'd swear I was Debra in _Everybody Loves Raymond,_" Jasper laughed.

"That shi-p is so funny," Emmett covered himself when Lizzie looked up.

"No, it gets old fast. Last night her parents were arguing over who had the higher IQ. It ended with Mary leaving and Henry staying at my house demanding dinner. He called me a pansy ass, because I stay at home while Alice works for a paycheck. Then he went into detail about what happened during the Vietnam War." Jasper was usually always so calm, but I could tell the closeness of his in-laws was getting under his skin.

"You got to love those in-laws," Emmett chuckled.

"You sure do, but Bella's parents aren't that bad. Charlie acts like he is still a Sergeant at times with the kids and Renee always calls Bella to talk to her about recipes," I said.

"I would take that any day over those pains in my ass," Jasper complained.

"I'm sorry, but that shit is hysterical, man," Emmett laughed at Jasper.

I wasn't going to laugh in Jasper's face, but I thought it was quite hysterical also.

"Da, more," Lizzie said, pointing to her empty cup.

"No more, Lizzie, how about some water?" I asked her, pulling out a bottle of water to pour in her cup.

"No," she pouted.

"Okay, then we won't be having anything to drink," I said, and tears started to fall down her face as she cried.

"Do you want the water?" I asked her one last time.

She nodded her head. Wiping the tears off her face, I poured water into her sippy cup and handed it to her. She took it happily and began drinking away.

Turning my attention back to the guys, we started talking about the next play date.

~MH~MH~MH~MH~MH~MH~MH

"You ready to go pick up your sister and brother, Lizzie?" I asked.

She smiled widely. "Yepth."

Picking her up from her changing table, I grabbed her diaper bag and we headed out to the car. I buckled her up and then made sure the house was locked up before we left.

The one thing I hated about picking up the kids and dropping them off was the traffic. It was a lot easier to drop them off, but when I had to pick them up, people wouldn't look where they were going. There would be long lines because someone's child didn't show up on time. And some teachers made the parents walk all the way to the classrooms to pick their children up.

Fortunately for me, I didn't have to get Lizzie out and walk to the children's classrooms. The only problem was that Masen liked to wander around and play.

Getting up to the front of the line, Carlie spotted me and walked to the car, Masen towing behind her. For once, he was with his sister and I didn't have to go searching for him.

Carlie and Masen put their things in the back of the trunk before getting into the car. "How was your day?" I asked them.

Carlie rolled her eyes, "Mr. Banner gave us extra homework today, because Garrett was talking. He should have given Garrett the extra homework instead," she complained.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"How about you, Mase?" I asked.

"Mrs. Webber told me I needed to stop catching flies with my pencil sharpener," he said and started making funny faces at Lizzie.

"Mase, we talked about that before. I know you like to catch them, but not while you are in the classroom," I said.

We pulled up into the driveway and the kids rushed out of the car. I picked up a sleeping Lizzie and set her down in her play pen.

Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a bag of pretzels and a honey mustard strawberry sauce Bella makes and set it on the table while they worked on their homework. The great thing about my children is that they are extremely smart, so I don't have to help them on their homework too much.

Carlie and Masen worked quickly on their homework while I cooked the spaghetti. They only had an hour and a half before we had to leave. Carlie had dance tonight, and Masen had soccer. Jasper, thankfully, would be able to pick up Masen so I could take Carlie to her class. She finished before Masen, so I would be able to swing by and pick him up.

I grabbed a bowl and gave them each a serving of pasta and brought it to them. They sat at the table dressed and ready to go. While they dug into their dinner, I woke up a sleeping Lizzie and brought her downstairs. She held on to her teddy bear.

Placing her in her high chair, I fed her some macaroni with tomato sauce. Bella and I weren't comfortable giving her spaghetti noodles yet.

I ate quickly, cleaned up Lizzie, and piled us in the Suburban. Driving over to Jasper's, I dropped off Masen.

The girls and I headed over to the dance studio. Carlie sat in the back dancing to her iPod music. She was so serious it was cute. She looked like Bella when Bella was concentrating really hard on something. Next to her sat Lizzie, playing with her teddy bear. She was in her own little world.

~MH~MH~MH~MH~MH~MH~MH~MH~

It was almost nine o'clock by the time we got home, and I was so fucking tired. When we got inside the house, I carried a sleeping Lizzie upstairs. I quickly changed her into her pajamas without waking her and put her in her crib.

As I walked out of her room, Bella came out of Masen's room in her pink snoopy pajamas. "Hey, how was your day?" I asked, kissing her lips.

"Long," she sighed. "How about you?" she asked.

I took her hand in mine as we walked toward our bedroom. "It was good. I hung out with the boys at the coffee shop," I said.

She laughed, "You and the boys. How have they been?" she asked, climbing into bed.

"Same as usual. Jasper is annoyed with his in-laws, and Emmett is, well, Emmett." I laughed, joining her.

"Hmm," She sighed.

I pulled her closer and kissed her lips. "I missed you today," I whispered.

"Just today?" she opened one eye.

"Always," I kissed her button nose.

Her fingers tangled into my hair as she massaged my scalp, calming my body. I relaxed into her, and pulled in closely as we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

**This story will be posted on Friday's. Update: 15th  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really made my day :) Sorry about not posting Friday, I forgot that I was participating in Februaru Drabble Wars and that took over. **

**Author's Note: This is a short story. There are only ten chapters.  
**

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by Candykizzes24  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Mr. Househusband

Edward's Point of View

I sat outside the classroom, waiting for Mrs. Webber. I was so happy that Bella had the day off, but it really sucked since today was the children's parent conference meetings. While I was here listening to the teachers tell me how well my children were doing in school, Bella was at home watching the kids.

Carlie's conference went by fast; she was average and had great behavior. That was very common to hear about Carlie. Masen, on the other hand, was different. He was extremely smart for his age, but he tended to misbehave quite a bit.

I looked away from my phone as the door opened. I stood up as Mike and Jessica Newton walked out of the classroom. "It's your fault you bought her Payless shoes. She can't fucking concentrate in class if she complains about her feet all the time. Breanne will never get into Stanford if she has average grades," Mike hissed at Jessica.

"That was all I could afford since you only gave me ten dollars," she snapped back.

I was well aware of the marriage troubles between Jessica and Mike. I think the whole town knew. Bella had gone to high school with them. There was a big scandal at the time that Jessica had gotten herself pregnant on purpose because she wanted Mike's money. Mike didn't make much money; he worked at his parents' outfitters store.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," Angela greeted pulling me from my inner thoughts.

Putting my phone back into my pocket, I smiled at her. "Hello."

We walked into her classroom and toward the big table in the back. She had everything laid out for us. "No Mrs. Cullen today?" she asked.

"No, she's watching the kids." I chuckled.

"Well, that's good. But, I would have loved to see her," Angela said.

Angela Webber and Bella used to be good friends in high school. They rarely saw each other now, but they tried to stay in contact with each other.

"So this is the Fast Math chart. Right now third graders need to be in the subtraction zone. Masen is in the division zone. He is way beyond grade level. His math, reading, and writing scores are all fives—all above grade level. Masen's academics are phenomenal. The area he struggles with is classroom behavior. The behavior chart on his desk has definitely helped him improve. Masen can still be chatty and has his days where he misbehaves on the playground, but it's normal for little boys," she laughed.

"Yeah, that's Masen," I agreed.

"Well, I don't have anything else to say about Masen. He is a good kid and has excellent academics. We just need to work on the behavior a little. Other than that, I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving break." She smiled.

"Thank. You, too." I grinned back in reply.

Standing up, I gave Angela a firm handshake before leaving. That had to be one of the quickest parent conference meetings I had ever been too. Usually they were roughly twenty-minutes; the teacher would talk me through the report card, step by step. I was thankful that Angela didn't.

The drive home was short, but I took advantage of the quiet in the car. As soon as I stepped foot inside, Bella came rushing to me with a happy Elizabeth.

"How's my baby girl?" I smiled and pulled Lizzie into my arms.

"Watch her for a second," Bella said in a frazzled tone before disappearing up the stairs.

_Huh? That was weird. _

Lizzie nuzzled her face into my chest. I held her tightly in my arms as I walked over to the couch. Bella came downstairs a few minutes later, pieces of hair falling out of the messy bun on top of her head.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling her into my lap.

Lizzie scrambled off the couch to get her doll.

Bella sighed and rubbed her hands against her temples. I leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"I don't really know. All I know is that Carlie did something to Masen, but she keeps denying it. Masen got mad at her and stuck Carlie's favorite Barbie down the toilet. It took me a long time to unclog that thing."

"That sounds like the kids. Did you ground them?" I asked.

"Nope. They are in their rooms for an hour and they have to write an apology note to each other."

"Fair enough," I said.

I took off Bella's shoes, and began to massage her feet. She moaned from the contact. "Mmm, what time are you leaving?" she asked, her eyes closing.

"Shit, I totally forgot about drinks with the guys tonight. I'll probably leave around eight. I should be back at ten."

Her head turned. "No, you should spend more time with the guys. You are with the kids all the time."

"Bella, you act like I don't see Em and Jasper at all," I laughed.

She giggled with me. "Not at all. It's just that you are with the kids all the time. Go have a nice night with the guys. I can handle a night alone with them. It will give me some time away to bond with our children."

"All right, I will try and stay out late." I smiled at her.

"Good." She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

Lizzie walked over to us with her doll and showed Bella and me. "Ba-e." She grinned widely.

Leaning over the edge of the couch, I picked up Lizzie and held her up high. Her cute, slightly chunky legs were kicking in excitement. "Come here, Squirt." I kissed her rosy cheeks.

"Da," she giggled along with Bella.

We both made funny faces at her. She loved the attention she was getting. Lizzie was way too adorable for her own good. Lizzie settled down in my lap as Bella and I continued to talk before I needed to get ready for tonight.

~MH~MH~MH~MH~MH~MH~

"Ahh come on, man, that was a total foul!" Emmett slammed his beer on the wooden table.

"That fucking sucks!" Jasper agreed.

Taking a swig of my beer, I laughed at the both of them. They were both really big sports fans; I was not. "Come on, Ed, how can you not be enraged about that call? He hit a foul and they fucking played it," Emmett growled.

"Sports aren't really my thing. Growing up, my father was always working at the hospital, so my mother thought it would be valuable to teach me how to do household duties. And look at how much I use those skills now."

Jasper shoved my playfully, slightly spilling my beer on my jeans. "You are such a woman. What the fuck did Bella see in you?" he laughed.

"She saw a nice gentleman who wanted to worship her," I breezed out.

"Fuck, man, you're starting to sound like a woman. Next you're going to be crocheting and getting pedicures. What the fuck happened to your balls?" Emmett looked at me worriedly.

Choking on the golden liquid, I looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about? My balls are very much intact."

"Apparently not. In all the years I have known you, not once have I ever heard to you talk about a sport or watch one.

"I'm always too busy juggling the kids to watch sports, and when I am home Bella always has Bravo on. If you two had _Real Housewives_ on all the time, you would understand. I have to say as unintelligent that show is, it is quite entertaining to laugh at how absurd they are," I replied.

"That's it. We need to go to the hospital ASAP. Edward's balls really are gone. Is there like a way for a doctor to attach some new ones?" Emmett asked a hysterical Jasper.

"Shut-up Emmett, will ya? My balls aren't gone," I grumbled.

"Yes they are when you started spewing out about that housewife crap." Emmett chugged down his beer and shook his head.

Laughing at him, I reflected back to a little secret he had told me. "You're so one to talk, Emmett! I may not watch anything sports related, but I have never sewed or taken a scrapbooking class like you have."

"What?!" Jasper spit out his beer.

"I told you that in private," Emmett hissed, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"When the fuck did you do that?" Jasper laughed.

"I didn't. Edward, you are such a liar," he said through gritted teeth.

"Am not. You told me that a few weeks ago when I saw you at Jo-Ann's looking through the pattern section." I chuckled.

"You were looking at sewing patterns?" Jasper held his stomach as he laughed.

"Fine, laugh it up, but for your information, Ashlynne needed a new costume for her school play." Emmett pointed at the both of us.

"All right, enough bagging on Emmett," I sighed.

"Thanks man, now I'll never live that shit down," he mumbled before getting back into the game.

~MH~MH~MH~MH~MH~MH~MH~

I arrived home well into the early hours of the morning. The house was silent and dark as soon as I walked inside. There were a few "fucks" and "shits" that spewed from my mouth as I ran into the wall and stubbed my big toes on the children's toys.

When I finally made it up the stairs and down to our room, I tripped over a little toy, falling flat on my ass.

"Edward?" Bella croaked her voice thick with sleep.

"Shh, go back to sleep," I whispered.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I whispered. I would be paying for that fall tomorrow.

I slowly got up off the floor and stripped out of my clothes before I got into bed. I scooted over until I was close enough to pull Bella into my chest.

"You smell of beer," she chuckled, her eyes still closed.

"Sorry," I apologized before planting a big kiss on her lips.

"Ew! I'm not a dog." She giggled.

I laughed with her before her lips pecked mine lightly.

"I missed you tonight. We had a nice movie night." She sighed, running her hand up and down my bare chest.

"I missed you, too. I had quite a long conversation with Emmett about my balls still being attached to me because I don't watch sports." I laughed.

"Where the hell does he come up with that? Isn't he the one that…"

"Yep," I answered her already knowing what she was asking about.

"I'll learn to never ask questions about that one. Poor Rose." Bella chuckled.

"Not to change the subject, but how were the kids?" I asked.

"They were good. We had a lot of fun tonight." She paused for a second. "You know, as much as I love my job, I really miss being there for my children and date nights with you. I should try and see if I can change my hours next season to spend more time with you and the kids."

"Whatever you want, baby," I whispered, my eyes slowly drooping.

"Hmmm…"she said, her hand still softly caressing my chest.

"We should get some sleep." She yawned.

I don't know if I did or didn't nod my head; all I know was I was out within the next few minutes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

** I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled. I will also post an additional teaser in my FB Group.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

**This story will be posted on Friday's. Unfortunately with my hectic college schedule, updates may be between 1-2 weeks.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really made my day :) I wasn't able to respond back to reviews this week, but I will respond back to them.  
**

**Author's Note: This is a short story. There are only ten chapters.  
**

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by Candykizzes24  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Mr. Househusband

Edward's Point of View

"Momma, Daddy, wake up! Wake up!" Masen demanded as he jumped on the bed.

"Masen, calm down," I said in a stern tone.

"But, it's my birthday!" he pouted.

"I know, birthday boy. But what did we talk about a couple weeks ago about barging into Mommy and Daddy's room?" I asked him as I cocked my eyebrow.

"Oh, I need to knock on your door before I walk in," he replied.

"Yes." I smiled. "Now, I'm going to wake up Mommy. Why don't you go downstairs and wait for us?"

"All right," he said. He jumped off the bed and sped out of the room.

I rolled over and pulled Bella's naked body against my chest. "I thought you locked the door last night," Bella croaked, her voice thick with sleep.

Closing my eyes, I shook my head. "I guess I forgot. You kind of distracted me last night." I laughed.

She turned around in my arms with a small grin. "If I recall you couldn't keep your hands off of me, at me while we were eating dinner. Plus it has been two weeks since we last had sex. I've missed being with you." She ran her hands through my bed hair.

"I certainly enjoyed last night, but it seems like we won't be having a repeat this morning. Masen is up and ready to celebrate his birthday." I chuckled.

"I can't believe nine years ago I gave birth to that little spitfire. It seems like just yesterday." She was lost in her thoughts.

"Yep. Do you want to get the girls up while I start getting the stuff to make for Masen's breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

I gave her a chaste kiss before getting out of bed. Walking over to the dresser, I pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to put on.

Masen was dressed in his Angry Birds Pajamas and watching _Ninjago. _When he noticed me in the room, he quickly rushed over to me.

"Happy Birthday, little man," I said with excitement and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Dad. How long until breakfast is ready?" His brown eyes were wide with anticipation.

"In twenty minutes," I answered him.

"Yes!" He did a fist pump. "I can finish this episode," he said and quickly ran back over to the television.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a skillet, eggs, bacon, and bread. Masen always had a bacon and egg sandwich for his birthday breakfast.

Bella quickly joined me with Elizabeth in her arms. "Hey, what time are your parents getting here?" she asked.

"Around twelve," I replied as I cracked the eggs in a medium size bowl.

"Okay, my parents will arrive a little bit after that. My dad has a dentist appointment today at 10:30, but they always take a lot longer than the thirty minutes." She sighed and washed her hands.

Lizzie was sitting in her play pen playing with her doll. Bella grabbed a pan and sprayed it. She opened the package of bacon and slowly started to cook it.

"Emmett and Jasper will be here today around twelve thirty. The Jolly Jumps will be arriving at eleven thirty.

"Okay, I have to finish the cake, but everything else is pretty simple." She was going through her checklist.

Masen had made it easy on us this year. He asked for a simple breakfast, and hamburgers and hot dogs for a late lunch. In place of dinner, Bella had made a bunch of snacks for everyone to munch on.

As I was cooking the eggs, I placed a couple slices of bread in the toaster, trying to get breakfast done quicker for the birthday boy.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"Masen, stop pushing me," Carlie complained as they rushed to get into the Jolly Jump.

"I'm the birthday boy! I get to go first," Masen said bossily.

"Hey, that's enough, you two. It doesn't matter who is first. You both will get to jump in it." I told them.

Carlie glared at her brother before jumping in first. Masen quickly followed behind her as he mumbled that she was a big meany.

Those two were going to give me gray hairs before I was forty. I walked back into the house to see Bella wrapping up her homemade potato salad while my mother was cleaning up Lizzie.

"Edward, is Renee outside?" my mother asked me.

"No, is she here yet?" I wondered.

"Yes, she and Charlie got here a few minutes ago." She scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Oh, I haven't seen either of them yet."

"Okay, let me go and…"

"Oh, there is my wonderful son-in-law," Renee greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Renee." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Renee, where have you been?" my mother asked.

"I went outside to see my amazing grandchildren. They sort of tackled Charlie. I had to go find some pain pills for him. You know his back has been killing him lately." She laughed.

"Oh, I heard about that. Has he gone back to work yet?"

Bella was completely ignoring everything around her; she tended to get that way when she was cooking. She was in her own little world. While my mother and Renee caught up, I grabbed three beers and headed outside to find my father and Charlie.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"Emmett, you are such an idiot!" Rose shrieked.

"Yeah, real nice Rosie, yell at your injured husband. I could possibly be on my deathbed right now," he argued.

"Oh shut up, you big baby. It was your fault that you thought you could actually go into that contraption without getting hurt."

"Do you need anything? We have ibuprofen or more ice," Bella said.

"No, Bella, he is good. He's acting like a child right now." Rose waved her off.

"Okay." Bella nodded her head and pulled me with her as we left Emmett and Rose to deal with the situation.

Earlier the children had ambushed Emmett into the Jolly Jump elliptical course and they pushed and shoved him around. Most of the shoving was done by his "terror twins." The children were all in time out in separate rooms for a few minutes, but that didn't make Emmett feel any better.

He was being a bit extreme about the deathbed, but I bet the kids caused some damage.

"Maybe we should start cutting the cake now," Bella suggested.

"I think that is a great idea." I kissed her button nose before I went off to gather everyone outside. We were definitely never having a birthday cake in our house ever again after last year's experience with the "terror twins."

"_Hey! Aiden got more frosting than I did," Ashlynn complained. _

"_Oh we have extra," Bella told her as she went to grab the container. _

"_Bella, no. Ashlynn, you should be thankful for what you got. If you complain again about it, I will give your piece of cake to someone who will appreciate it," Rose insisted in a stern tone. _

"_Fine," Ashlynn pouted before she grabbed Aiden's plate and shoved a big piece in her mouth. _

"_That was mine!" Aiden screamed in anger. _

"_Not anymore." Ashlynn grinned. _

_Aiden didn't hesitate before he smashed his piece of cake in her face. _

"_You ruined my favorite Hannah Montana shirt!" she hissed at her brother. _

"_Emmett, can't you help me control our children?" Rose looked at him in disbelief. _

"_I hate you!" _

"_No, I hate you!" _

_The twins argued back and forth ruining around the kitchen table grabbing everyone's cake and throwing it at each other. Emmett and Rosalie were slipping on the icing as they tried to retrieve their children. _

_Finally a piece of frosting landed on Carlie's brand new Justin Beiber poster that my mother was able to get personally autographed. _

"_That's enough!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_The twins quickly stopped when they noticed that Carlie was upset. She rushed up the stairs with Bella following quickly on her heels. _

_The kitchen was filled with icing and smashed cake on the walls and floor. It was going to be a hell of a bitch to clean, but my main concern was my daughter at the moment. _

"_Edward, I'm so sorry." Rose apologized as Emmett lifted his squealing children and took them outside. _

"_Don't worry about it," I said, but we both knew that it was a different matter with Carlie. _

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"Happy Birthday, to you!"

Masen quickly blew out his candles with a big grin on his face. Bella started cutting the cake and I quickly handed out pieces to the children.

The children had barely finished their cake before Masen was ready to open his presents. He got a new scooter from Emmett and Rose and a Lego set from Jasper and Alice. My parents got him a ticket to go to LEGOLAND with them, which sent him over the moon, and Renee and Charlie gave him a Target gift card.

After Masen finished opening his gifts, the children ran back into the Jolly Jump. I helped Bella clean up along with Renee and Esme, while everyone else watched the children.

All in all, Masen had a wonderful birthday with only a little bit of trouble. Once everyone left, Masen took all his gifts up to his room. Bella and I sat on the couch, feeling nostalgic as we watched Masen's baby videos.

My little boy was growing up to be a little charmer, just like his father.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Also, I received my first nomination ever for Top Ten Completed Fic's for February. Thanks to everyone who nominated Will You Be My Baby Momma. Here is the link to vote, there are many amazing stories. twifanfictionrecs 2013/03/01/ vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-february-2013/**

** I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled. I will also post an additional teaser in my FB Group.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

**This story will be posted on Friday's. Unfortunately with my hectic college schedule, updates may be between 1-2 weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really made my day :)  
**

**Author's Note: This is a short story. There are only ten chapters.  
**

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by Candykizzes24  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Mr. Househusband

Edward's Point of View

"Carlie! Masen! Come on— you're late!" I yelled up the stairs for the umpteenth time.

"Daddy, I can't find my homework," Carlie said worriedly as she rushed toward me.

"I told you to put it in your backpack once you were finished." I sighed.

"I did!" she cried.

"Well, it should be in your backpack, then. Where is your brother?" I adjusted Lizzie in my arms.

"I don't know." She huffed and walked away from me.

This couldn't have been a worse week for Bella to be gone. She had tried to change her book tour date to the following week, but something didn't quite work out. I wasn't really paying much attention. I was focused on making sure I would be able to get the kids everywhere they needed to be. Carlie had dance practice this whole week, because they were performing at the local assisted living center. Masen had a soccer game this week. On top of that, the kids all had their yearly check-ups, dentist's appointments, and haircuts. I was losing my mind.

Carlie came running down the stairs complaining that she still couldn't find her homework. A pajama-clad Masen came trudging slowly behind her.

I checked the clock, feeling my heart beat out of my chest from the stress. "You both are late. Carlie, I don't know what to tell you about your homework, and Masen, why aren't you ready? It should take you fifteen minutes to brush your teeth, hair, and get dressed."

"I don't feel good," he groaned.

"Arg." I sighed frustradedly.

I handed Lizzie to Carlie. "Get her in the car. Masen, come here."

I put my hand against his burning forehead. Maybe the kid really was sick. "Daddy, I think I'm…"

_I will not puke…I will not puke…_

Masen clutched his stomach and looked at the chunks of food on the floor.

"Daddy I remembered where I left my home…Ah!" Carlie slipped on and fell, landing in the puke.

"Ah!"

I think someone is trying to give me a heart attack.

MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"How's the tour going?" I asked Bella as I collapsed on the couch. I wasn't able to get the kids to school today. Masen was sick with the stomach flu, Carlie was upstairs in the shower, and Lizzie was sleeping peacefully in her playpen.

"It's good. I get to go out and explore the city at night. Although, it gets lonely when it's just me. I would have a lot more fun if you and the kids were here. How's Masen feeling?"

"Horrible. I called Dr. Gerandy and he said to call him if he gets worse, but he believes it is the flu. A lot of children are coming down with it."

"That's it. I'll cancel tomorrow and make a big pot of chicken noodle soup." I could hear the rustling of clothes.

"Bella, no, honey. All those people came out to see you. Masen will feel better soon. I'll call you if things get worse."

"Ed…"

"Bella, don't worry," I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands.

"I really hate this," she whispered.

"I know—-me too. You're almost done filming and traveling for your book tour. Not to mention in two weeks you and I will be alone on the Hawaiian Islands for our anniversary." I smiled, already thinking about the trip.

"I'm counting down the days."

"Me, too, baby."

"Well I should probably let you go. Let me know how Masen feels later. I'll call you before I head to bed," She said.

"Sounds good to me."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I heard the click ending our call and closed my eyes.

"Daddy! Masen threw up on the bathroom floor!" Carlie yelled from upstairs.

"I'm coming." I groaned and rolled of the couch.

I really wish Bella was here right now.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"Daddy, Lizzie keeps crying!" Carlie knocked on the door.

Damn my body feels like someone ran over it.

"Da-Daddy!" Carlie yells. I feel slightly dizzy. "Why aren't you up? I have to be at school in ten minutes."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and quickly sneezed.

My eyes glanced at the clock and my heart hammered in my chest. "Shit!"

"Oh…I'm telling mommy you said a bad word."

"Wha…"

"Edward, are you…" My eyes drifted to Bella.

What the hell was going on? Bella was supposed to be in California.

"Honey, are you feeling alright?" she rushed to my side.

"You…California?"

"I flew back early. They had to cancel Sally's, because the owner's husband had a stroke," she explained.

"I think I'm dying." I groaned in pain.

Bella laughed at me and ran her hand in my hair. "Edward, I think you are sick. You have a fever."

"No, I'm dying."

"Carlie, can you go see if Mrs. Denali can give you a ride?" she asked.

"Argh, I hate riding with her. She drives really slow and smells weird."

I couldn't help but agree with my daughter. Tanya was a seventy year-old woman who was raising her grandchildren with her husband. Her daughter Irina and her son-in-law passed away in a car accident a few years ago. I felt bad for her.

"Carlie, your brother and father are sick. Would you rather get to school on time, or miss it?" Bella asked.

We both already knew Carlie's answer. She hated missing school and if that meant she had to be driven by Tanya, she would suck it up.

"Fine." She pouted and stomped down the hall.

"Lose the attitude!" Bella yelled after her before turning her attention back on me.

"I'm not sick, Bella. I'm dying. I can feel it, but I want you to know that I love you and our children so much. I'll always be watching you."

"Oh, Edward, always with the dramatics." She laughed and helped me out of the bed.

"Mom! Tanya can give me a ride to school," Carlie yelled.

"Okay, I will pick you up later. Have a great day at school."

"Bella, I really think I shouldn't be moving."

"Edward, shut up and get in the shower. You are burning up, and need to cool down."

She turned on the shower and stripped me out of my pajamas, before shoving me in the cool water.

"Fuck!" I hissed.

She walked out, but I could hear the small chuckle coming from her. She did this on purpose.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"Here you go, little man," Bella cooed at Masen as she placed a tray of her famous chicken noodle soup in front of him.

She had settled us both on the couch, so she could keep a close eye on us.

"That's not fair! He got more noodles than me." I pouted as I looked at Masen's bowl.

"Jesus, Edward, you're acting like a child." She groaned.

"Am not," I bantered.

"Stop complaining and eat your damn soup." She got up. "I swear, men are such babies when they are sick," she mumbled under her breath.

"We are not!" I croaked.

"Yes you are." Masen coughed next to me, before he took another spoonful of his soup.

"You're supposed to be on Daddy's side, little man."

"I like Momma's soup better than yours. So I'm on her side today," he giggled before taking another spoonful.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"Open your damn mouth, Edward Cullen," Bella commanded.

"No, it's disgusting." I moved my head away from her.

"The doctor said you had to take it in order to feel better."

"I don't care! It makes me feel worse." I groaned.

"Oops, I spilled some water on my shirt, and I'm not wearing a bra." She sighed.

"Really?" I turned toward her, and the little monster pinned me down before forcing me to take my medication.

I swallowed the slimy pill and drank the glass of water she gave me. I could taste the bitterness in the pill.

"You know what, just for that little tease, no sex tonight. Let's see how you like that." I stuck out my tongue and flopped over onto my stomach.

"As if you could resist me." She laughed on her way into our bathroom, stripping out of her yoga pants.

_Damn it, why did I want to withhold sex tonight?_

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"Are you feeling any better?" I nodded my head as Bella kissed me.

It had been a couple of days since I had caught the flu from Masen. Masen was feeling back to normal, except for a cough. I on the other hand was still congested and had a cough.

"My flight leaves at two, but I should be back late tomorrow night."

"I'll miss you," I whispered.

"I'll miss you, too." She kissed me before grabbing her bags and leaving.

I got out of bed and started making the kids' lunches. My body was starting to feel much better. I was ready to start this week with a fresh outlook. Emmett, Jasper, and I were going to meet up for coffee. It had been quite a while since we had some male bonding time.

"Daddy! Carlie threw up!" Masen yelled from upstairs as he interrupted my thoughts.

_I definitely don't get paid enough to be a househusband. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Also, I received my first nomination ever for Top Ten Completed Fic's for February. Thanks to everyone who nominated Will You Be My Baby Momma. Here is the link to vote, there are many amazing stories. twifanfictionrecs 2013/03/01/ vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-february-2013/**

** I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled. I will also post an additional teaser in my FB Group.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

**This story will be posted on Friday's. Unfortunately with my hectic college schedule, updates may be between 1-2 weeks. Since next week is my spring break, hopefully I can get a little a head of typing the chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really made my day :)  
**

**Author's Note: This is a short story. There are only ten chapters.  
**

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by Candykizzes24  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Mr. Househusband

Edward's Point of View

"Bella, come on, we are going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I know, but I…"

"No, you have said goodbye to the kids many times before. Let's go already!" I was getting agitated.

We were celebrating our eleventh anniversary spending the week alone in Hawaii. My parents were staying with the kids at our house, since it was closer to their school. The kids seemed fine that we were both going to be gone for a week, except for Carlie. She didn't think it was fair that we got a vacation while she had to go to school.

I checked my watch for the thousandth time. We needed to leave in the next five minutes or we would be late. "Bella!"

"Edward, stop yelling, I'm coming," she grumbled.

My mother followed behind her. "I have your itinerary in case of an emergency."

"That's great Mother… Bella." I motioned my head to the door.

"Edward Cullen, stop rushing her," my mother commanded and gave me the look that I got when I was in trouble.

"We are barely going to get there on time," I explained.

"Actually, it is only 7:03. We have a lot of time." Bella smirked.

"What did you do?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I set your watch an hour later."

"Evil, woman. I could have slept an extra thirty minutes. I thought I was late."

"Okay, you both have fun and relax. Call me when you land." My mother all but pushed us out the door.

"Come on, let's go."

"I don't know if I really want to go now. I'm mad at you. That was a pretty shitty thing to do."

She rolled her eyes at me and dragged me to the car.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"You can't still be upset with me," Bella said.

I pulled off the black eye mask, giving her the stink eye. "I have barely gotten any sleep over the past couple of weeks because of that damn flu taking over our house. I needed that extra thirty minutes." I placed the mask back over my eyes and got as comfortable as I could in the seat.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are secretly a woman or overly dramatic?" she hissed.

"I'm not a woman!" I yelled, and everyone who had boarded the plane looked at me strangely.

I leaned closer to Bella. "Come on, I'll show you. As soon as the plane takes off meet me in the bathroom. You'll see that I'm not a woman at all."

"Happy anniversary to me," Bella mumbled.

"Who's the dramatic one now?" I turned my body away from her and cuddled up in the seat as best as I could.

"Excuse me, _jackass_, let me know when my husband is back." Bella jabbed me in the back.

"Don't tell me what to do," I mumbled under my breath as I turned away from her.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"I said, _nothing,_" I sneered before closing my eyes.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"This is fucking ridiculous! How long does it take to get the room ready?" I complained.

Bella shook her head in amusement. I didn't find anything amusing about the past few hours. I was like an iceberg during the whole flight, then the rental car service gave us the tiniest car—my head touched the roof—and when we arrived at the hotel a couple minutes before check in, and our room wasn't ready. We had specifically called them before we drove here to see if our room be ready which they said it was. All I wanted to do was relax in our room and get settled in.

"They should give us a discount for waiting this long. It's been ten excruciating long minutes."

"You know, most couples don't really care about the car, the flight, or the hotel when celebrating their anniversary. They spend the time enjoying one another's company while reconnecting." Bella gave me a pointed look.

_Damnit! Why does she always have to be right? _

"I'm sorry," I apologized and pulled her into my chest. Her arms wrapped around my back as she ran her soft fingers up my spine.

"Don't worry." She laughed. "You do this every year. If you didn't overreact over something, I would've thought something was wrong with you."

I smiled in agreement. I did tend to act a little childish during our romantic getaways because I wanted everything to be perfect, and that wasn't really realistic in our family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, your room is ready," the lady at the front desk said.

"Finally," I mumbled under my breath, earning a smack to my arm from Bella.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"301…302…Ah ha! Finally 303." I bopped my head to the side as I put the card into the slot on the door.

Always the gentlemen, I held the door open for my wife to enter first. I carried our suitcases over to the bed. The room consisted of a flat screen TV, desk, a king size bed, a Jacuzzi tub, and deluxe bathroom. What topped it off was the beautiful view we had of the crystal blue waters.

"This is perfect." Bella smiled as I joined her on the balcony overlooking the ocean.

"It certainly is. We can finally enjoy a week alone together without any distractions or interruptions." I kissed the freckle on her neck.

She bit her lip, but it didn't hide the big smile forming on her face. "I think we should start now," she stated as she pulled me along beside her.

Bella pushed me down onto the bed roughly before straddling my lap. Even after a long flight, she still looked flawless. I leaned up on my forearms and brushed the stray hairs off her damp forehead.

"Come here, you." I pulled her body closer to me, wanting to feel the softness of her lips against mine.

She licked her bottom lip and rocked her hips against my hardening arousal. I pulled her body closer to mine, so there was absolutely no space between us. Our tongues brushed against one another. She tasted sweet and chocolaty.

The heat emanating from her core set my body on fire. It had been quite a few weeks since our last sexual encounter. I was desperate for her body and she mine.

I brushed my hand across the small sliver of pale skin showing above the hemline of her shorts. As I moved my hands up her back feeling her soft velvety skin, I slowly inched her shirt off. Our lips parted for a second as she helped me take off mine.

She pushed me back against the bed and quickly shimmied out of her shorts. She lay on top of me with that favorite blue bra and panty set. She knew what that did to me. The way it accentuated her creamy skin did things to my anatomy.

She squealed as I rolled myself on top of her and quickly unbuttoned my shorts. "Edward!"

"What the fuck were you expecting when I saw what you were wearing underneath those pieces of fabric?" I nodded my head toward our clothing.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." She giggled, pulling my lips back to her.

I unhooked her bra and her breasts spilled over the cups. My lips immediately attached themselves to her right nipple while my hand massaged the other.

"Ugh…Edward!"

There was something about the way Bella's body responded to my touch that got me going. As much as I love getting off, there is nothing sexier than knowing that my wife has received maximum pleasure.

"I've missed you so much…" I kissed the pebbled flesh. "Never again." I thrust my hardened member against her warmth.

"I promise…Yes!" she moaned as I lightly nipped her nipple.

Her hands grasped my hair in a nearly painful grip that sent pleasurable shivers down my body.

I rolled us back over onto my back, grabbing fistfuls of her perfect perky ass as I moved her against me, making sure not to penetrate her yet. I wanted her to feel the torture I went through every day that she wasn't home with me. My hand only did so much nowadays, especially when the children started banging on the door.

"Stop playing around with me," she hissed as the head of my cock barely slipped through her entrance.

"What are you…? Fuck!" I moaned in pleasure as she lined herself up and sunk down on my needing desire.

"Damn, I've missed this," she whispered as her lips connected with the skin in between my neck and shoulder.

"Mmmhmm."

She slowly raised her hips and met me thrust after thrust. I knew we wouldn't last long, but I wanted to hold off as long as I could.

Bella swiveled her hips in a delicious circular way. The slapping of our skin and our loud moans filled the quiet room.

"Oh…Yes!" She screamed in pleasure.

I brought my hands back to cup her ass as I helped her move. She was so warm and moist; I didn't know how much more I could take, but I needed her to come first.

"Ed-Ed!

"Come on, baby," I grunted. I started playing with her clit to maximize the pleasure and she soon fell over the edge as she screamed my name. As her walls clenched tightly around me, it electrified my release.

I continued to thrust into her until I finished emptying myself inside of her. She lay on top of my chest as we tried to calm our breathing.

"Well, we certainly started this anniversary with a bang," Bella rasped. She placed a butterfly kiss on my chest before relaxing against me and falling asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Also, I received my second nomination ever for Top Ten Completed Fic's for March. Thanks to everyone who nominated A Hard Day's Night. Here is the link to vote, if you don't want to vote for my story that's fine, there are many amazing stories. /2013/04/01/vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-m arch-2013/  
**

** I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled. I will also post an additional teaser in my FB Group.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

**This story will be posted on Friday's. Unfortunately with my hectic college schedule, updates may be between 1-2 weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First I want to apologize for the long wait! I finished this semester a couple weeks ago, and recently started my new job. I work nights, so I tend to sleep during the day. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really made my day :)  
**

**Author's Note: This is a short story. There are only ten chapters.  
**

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by Candykizzes24  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Mr. Househusband

Edward's Point of View

I couldn't believe that our week away was almost up. Bella and I were having such a nice time here. Don't get me wrong— I missed my children, but it was nice to spend a romantic week away from them.

Bella and I had been having quite the week. We had spent the days touring around the island and our nights intimately with one another.

We planned to spend our last day at the beach. It was already past eight o'clock in the morning. Bella was splayed across my naked body. Her even breaths tickled my naked chest.

At last night's laua we got a little tipsy and ended up having a lot of fun in the shower, but my back was now starting to feel the after-effects of our activities.

Bella pulled me out of my inner thoughts as she placed light butterfly kisses along my chest.

"Morning," I greeted. My hand moved down the soft skin of her back and cupped her ass.

"Mmmm, good morning indeed." She smiled before placing her lips against mine.

Her hair was a matted mess on the top of her head, but she still looked adorable to me. She carefully moved her body across mine so she was straddling my lap. She slowly started to rub against my hardening length. She let out quiet little moans. It didn't take long for me to slide inside of her. It was over quickly, but enough for the both of us to enjoy it.

Bella nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck as she managed to get her breathing back to normal. I ran my hands up and down her back, loving the feeling of our bare bodies molded against one another.

"I love you, Edward," she proclaimed as she moved her hand up to push the damp hair that had fallen onto my forehead.

"I love you, too, Bella," I said back before our lips attached to one another.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"Bella, what do you want to eat?"

After the nice wakeup this morning from her, we had taken a nice hot shower. I was all ready to go, but she was still in the bathroom getting ready. She told me to go ahead and order breakfast for the two of us.

"Do they have any of their cinnamon apple streusel muffins left?" she asked.

"Sir, do you have any cinnamon apple streusel muffins?"

"Yes, we do. How many would you like, Mr. Cullen?"

"Two, please. I believe that is all," I said.

"All right sir, we have two coffees and creamer, scrambled eggs with bacon platter, and two cinnamon apple streusel muffins. Is that correct?" the man asked.

"It is," I replied.

"Okay, sir, and how would you like to pay for this?"

"You can charge it to the room," I answered.

"Okay. It should be up in about ten minutes. Have a nice day, Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks, you, too," I said before hanging up the phone.

Bella came out of the bathroom in one of the sexiest dark red bikinis I have ever seen. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"How long did they say it would take?" she asked as she took the big beach bag out of the closet.

"Ten minutes."

She nodded and started packing the towels, sun tan lotion, drinks, and other beach items. I lay against the head board and watched some news.

Our food arrived quicker than we expected and we ate in comfortable silence. After we finished eating, we headed down to the beach.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

My happy mood had quickly turned sour. We had been walking along the beach looking for a decent area. The little romantic place we had found the other day was occupied by some college kids. If I ever saw my daughter behaving like the girls I saw over there, she would be locked in her room forever. There were certain images I couldn't get out of my head.

Bella and I finally found a spot in the shade when a family of ten left. It was close enough to beach and out of the sun.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella threw her hands in the air. "Edward, stop overthinking everything right now. We should be enjoying our last day here. Stop thinking about that guy fucking that girl in the ass!"

A few people near us looked appalled at Bella's choice of words.

"I can't! All I can see is that mental image. If Carlie or Elizabeth ever…"

"Oh my gosh! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" she demanded as she pointed her finger at me.

"I can't help it! I can finally understand how your father felt when he caught us on the kitchen table." I huffed.

"There is a big difference, Edward! You're comparing a ten and two year-old to college kids. And we were married! For heaven's sake, Carlie still thinks boys are disgusting!"

"They certainly are! I was once a young boy, and if you ever knew what was going through my head when a girl was near…" I paused, shaking my head.

She pulled off her sunglasses and plopped herself into my lap. "Edward, let it go! Stop stressing over something that our children aren't even thinking about."

"You know that night Charlie caught us, that's always been in my top ten!" I winked at her.

"Really? I thought Charlie was going to murder you that night. He still believed I was a virgin." She giggled.

"We had been married for six months and he thought you were a virgin? You were three months pregnant. If only he knew you weren't a virgin on our wedding day." I laughed.

How could the old man believe she was still a virgin?

"Let him believe what he wants. I will always be an innocent little girl in his eyes." She smiled as she played with the hair at the nape of my neck.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"Are you sure we have to go back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, we have children that we both miss deeply and I have a job to get back to," she replied as she dropped the beach bag on the floor.

I did miss my children, but I really enjoyed my time alone with Bella. Who knew when we would next be able to spend longer than an hour together? Once we got back she needed to finish her book tour and the filming. These next couple of weeks were going to be hell.

"Come with me, lover boy," Bella said seductively.

My grin widened as she slowly peeled off her bikini as she led me over into the bathroom. She turned on the warm water in the shower and helped me out of my trunks. I quickly picked her up before bringing her into the shower.

My hardening cock was placed right at her entrance and I quickly slid in. She was so warm and wet. It was such a big turn on to me. We didn't need that much foreplay to get the ball rolling. I held her tightly in my arms as I moved in and out of her. I watched in amazement as her body succumbed to mine. She had always been so responsive to my touch. It didn't take us long before we reached our peak and let the pleasure override our bodies.

Once we got our breathing under control, we each washed each other's bodies between shared kisses. Our shower lasted well over thirty minutes.

On our last night, we ordered room service. Bella and I cuddled together as we ate dinner and watched sun go down. As much as I enjoyed our week alone, I really did miss my children. Bella and I would definitely have to find more time to spend alone with one another.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

** I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled. I will also post an additional teaser in my FB Group.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

**See you in 2 weeks.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really made my day :)  
**

**Author's Note: This is a short story. There are only ten chapters.  
**

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by Candykizzes24  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Mr. Househusband

Edward's Point of View

"Lizzie, no!" I quickly ran after her while Emmett and Jasper laughed at me.

I chased the little speed demon as she raced toward the mud pit. I caught her just before she could jump in.

"Pway!" she cried out as she struggled in my arms.

"Not today, princess," I said.

I walked her back toward the guys. My little getaway with Bella was long gone and things were back in full throttle at home.

The guys and I decided to visit the park, so I could tire Lizzie out. I still had to go grocery shopping and do a shit load of laundry at home.

"So, did you and the missus rekindle the intimacy?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jeeze, Em, might as well ask him if they had wild and crazy sex! Jasper laughed.

I looked over at Lizzie— who was now playing with her doll— before answering. "We were alone for a whole week without kids, what do you think?"

"Hey man! Rosie and I haven't had sex in quite some time. She always tells me that I have to call her assistant and pencil her in! Who the fuck has to schedule sex with their spouse! Oh that's right, me," Emmett complained.

I felt bad for my friend. Two key things men loved more than anything were sex and food.

"Dude, you have to call and schedule an appointment?" Jasper slapped his hand against his thigh as he laughed.

"Oh yeah! Laugh it up, fucker!" Emmett pouted.

"I'm sorry, but that's just sad! As much as I get irritated with my in-laws living right across the street from me, at least I get Friday nights with Alice."

"Lucky you," Emmett sneered.

"You don't think Rosalie is hooking up with someone else?" I inquired.

"Well, now I do!" Emmett stood up.

That was probably the wrong thing to say at the moment.

"Edward here may have a good point. A couple years ago nothing could keep you and Rose off each other and ever since she got that big promotion things seem to have gone downhill for you," Jasper said.

"Shit! That would make perfect sense. It might be that Royce fucker! She talks about him all the time. I can't believe what a conniving little…."

"Hey!" I interrupt him and point a finger toward Lizzie.

"Sorry man! I just can't believe she would do this to me," Emmett groaned.

"Listen, Emmett, you don't even know if she is or not. Stop drawing conclusions. I say you surprise her at work with a picnic basket for lunch," I mentioned.

I remember when Bella and I hadn't seen much of each other when she first started her cooking show and I surprised her. Bella was so excited to see me that we may have had a little fun on the set while everyone else went out to lunch.

"All right! I'll do it. It was nice talking to you guys, but I have a cheater I have to catch at the moment." Emmett stormed away.

"You really think Rose would cheat on Emmett?" Jasper asked me.

"No, Bella would've told me if she knew something was going on. I think he is paranoid."

"I guess," Jasper said, ending the conversation.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"I swear that little boy is trying to kill me!" I hissed to myself as I found a piece of gum stuck to Masen's soccer jersey.

I had been looking through the kid's room trying to find his jersey that he swore he lost, and where was it? Oh, that's right— under his bed with a big wad of pink gum stuck to it. I had wasted forty-five minutes trying to get it out and I was almost done.

Bella and I had talked throughout the day. She was going to be later than expected since they were having technical difficulties filming. I could hear the tension in her voice.

I still had an hour to finish laundry and go grocery shopping before I had to pick up the kids. If I wasn't able to go to the store before picking up the children, I would be in shopping would certainly be hell. Unfortunately it was unavoidable since we didn't have anything edible in the house.

I finally got the gum out of Masen's shirt and stuck it in the washer with the rest of his uniform. Now, to fold laundry while watching the amazing Ellen DeGeneres.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"Daddy! Can we get Strawberry Pop Tarts?"

"No, I want the Brown Sugar ones!"

These two were driving me insane! We had only gone down one—to me, one aisle and they were already bickering about something they wanted.

"No! I told you before we even got out of the car that we came here for specific things. I also said that we aren't asking for other things. If you want your free cookie from Mrs. Nomad than you better behave," I hissed at them.

"What about the Pop Tarts?" Masen asked as he jutted out his bottom lip.

"Pop Tarts are not on the list and they aren't healthy. You want a Pop Tart? Put it on your birthday list as your special treat." I took the box out of the cart and placed it back on the shelf.

"Momma would've let me buy it," Masen grumbled to himself.

"No, she wouldn't! Momma never buys anything like that." Carlie stuck her tongue out at him.

Lizzie looked between her two bickering siblings with amusement. At least I had one well-behaved child in the store.

As we went up and down each aisle, Masen and Carlie would find something that they had to have. It was driving me insane. The quick thirty-minute stop at the store turned into an hour and a half.

They were certainly trying to give me a heart attack. The worst part was when we got to the fruit section. Masen was so focused on beating his sister at getting Gala apples the fastest, he didn't even notice the display of apples tumbling toward him until it was too late.

The young worker helping Mrs. Nomad wasn't very pleased with the children. I couldn't blame him. I would have been pissed if obnoxious children came in and ruined the display that took so long to put up.

I finally had everything on the list and the children were helping me place the items on the belt. Of course once they saw the nice display of candy right next to us they started begging.

"I don't think either of you deserve candy today! You both should have listened to what Daddy said earlier." I explained as I set the yogurts on the belt.

"Please! Please! Please!" Carlie jumped up, begging.

I ignored her insistent pleading and continued to empty the cart. Once I was finished, I noticed there were three chocolate candy bars that I had not placed there. I saw Masen looking around trying to act innocent, but he had guilty written all over his face.

"Nice try, little man." I laughed as I placed the candy back on the shelf beside us.

He glared at me and turned away.

I watched as the cashier rang up every item and another candy bar was coming its way.

"Masen, enough!" I snapped.

"I didn't do anything! It's magic!" He shrugged his shoulders.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Masen once again tried to put the chocolate bar on the counter, I was quick enough to get it out of his hands.

"This is so unfair. Momma is my new favorite parent!" He stomped his feet as he walked toward the exit.

"Like that's the first time I heard that one," I mumbled to myself.

I quickly paid the cashier and walked to the car. The kids each got in while I loaded up the trunk. I placed the cart into the return section, jogged back to the car.

The children were unusually quiet as soon as I got in, but I would bask in the silence. My reprieve ended a second later with a high-pitched scream emanating from Carlie.

"You stupid idiot, you got gum in my hair!" she cried.

I needed my wife pronto!

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**I have exciting news! There will be a short part II to Mr. Househusband! :)**

** I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled. I will also post an additional teaser in my FB Group.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

**See you in 2 weeks.**


	8. Chapter 8

******First I want to apologize for the month long wait. Things at work have been chaotic lately.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really made my day :)  
**

**Author's Note: This is a short story. There are only ten chapters.  
**

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by Candykizzes24  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Mr. Househusband

Edward Point of View

"Daddy! Why can't I get something, too?" Carlie cried out.

"Because it is not your birthday. We came here to get your friend a gift, not you." I tried to explain for the umpteenth time.

"But all my friends have an American Girl doll. Why can't I get one?"

"Carlie, we came here because you wanted to get an outfit for you friend's doll. If you continue to pitch a fit, I will let Leah's mother know that you will not be attending the party," I said in a final tone.

"Fine," she said with a pout. She quickly picked out an outfit for her friend's doll.

I went up to the short and stocky cashier and paid for it. "Would you like this gift wrapped?" she asked.

"Yes, please," I replied before looking at my moody daughter.

Buying gifts for other children's birthday parties was Bella's thing. Unfortunately, Masen was home sick, so she was taking care of him for the day. In between waiting on him and playing with Lizzie, she was trying to finalize her work schedule for the following week.

The young cashier came back with a neatly wrapped bag and handed it to my daughter. "I hope you enjoy your new gift!" She smiled kindly.

"It's for my friend. Daddy wouldn't let me get anything," Carlie said in an annoyed tone as she glared at me.

"Keep that attitude up and you will not be going to the party."

Instead of her attitude brightening up she stomped the whole way back to the Suburban. I think she needed to have a little chat with Bella.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

We arrived at the party ten minutes late, since Bella had a nice talk with Carlie her attitude needing to change. Carlie seemed in a much better mood once she was off with her friends.

I thought it was a bit strange to have a formal tea party for a couple of ten and eleven year-olds, but it was different for me since I was a man.

I sat near the back right corner of the room, being eye-fucked by all the other mothers here. I was severely uncomfortable and shot many texts to Bella about never going to another one of our daughter's friend's birthday parties. This was fucking embarrassing. I would definitely never hear the end of it if Jasper and Emmett found out about this.

I slowly got instead the expensive white plush couch and headed toward the table filled with mini sandwiches and drinks. I went to grab one of the sandwiches when a slender woman reached for it.

"Oh, excuse me," she apologized with a giggle as she ran her fake nails up my arm.

She didn't seem very apologetic with her flirtatious advances.

"No problem. Ladies first," I said, motioning for her to go first.

"Oh, aren't you a gentleman." She giggled and felt my chest.

"Thank you very much." I tried to maneuver away from her, but she wasn't letting me.

Her violet eyes sparkled with glee. Judging from her dyed hair and rejuvenated assets, she obviously was very insecure about herself. She was changing her image in order to entice the male sex.

"Excuse me," I said.

"I'm Carmen," she introduced herself.

"Edward," I replied, holding my hand out to shake hers.

"Well, aren't you a handsome young man." She licked her lips.

She was driving me absolutely insane; her behavior was beyond inappropriate. "Listen, I…"

"Meet me tonight at…"

"Woah, hold on a minute." I choked.

She stared at me with a smirk, clearly misreading my signal.

"Listen, you're a beautiful young woman," I said to be nice. "But I think you have the wrong idea here. I'm not interested. I'm actually happily married, have been for ten years," I rambled on.

The glaring look in her eyes made me stop talking. "Whatever, it's your loss," she whispered walking away from me.

"Not really," I mumbled to myself.

"Asshole," she sneered at me. Apparently, I was louder than I thought.

She went toward the other moms and relayed her version of the story. Some continued to flirt and others gave me a disgusted look. I didn't care what they thought; all that mattered to me was that my daughter was having fun. Although I hoped that this party ended soon because I wanted to get back to the best woman in the entire world.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"It was great to see you, Carlie," Leah's mother said.

"Thank you for inviting me," Carlie responded.

"Anytime." She paused and turned her attention to me. "You and Carlie are welcome to come over and play any time." She licked her lips.

"Carlie, let's go." I quickly steered her away from them.

"Crazy, psycho women," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that, Daddy?" Carlie's green eyes gleamed with laughter.

"Nothing, sweetheart, let's get home to your mother."

She gave me a knowing look as we got in the car and headed home.

As soon as we arrived home, I leaped out of the car and ran inside the house.

"Oh!" Bella startled as I bumped into her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"E-Ed-Edward," she choked.

I pulled away from her to catch my breath. I stared at her rich chocolate brown eyes, and her long brown hair. There was nothing artificial on her. She was pure beauty.

"I love you so much, Bella," I proclaimed. "Please don't ever make me go to one of our daughter's friend's birthday parties without you," I pleaded.

"Aww, did the leeches torture you?" she asked with a giggle.

"You've no idea," I cried.

"My poor husband." She laughed, not looking the least bit sympathetic.

"It's not funny! Those women are animals," I declared, throwing my hands up in the air.

"You don't think it's a little bit funny?" she asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Nope," I answered.

"Edward, what man in his early thirties doesn't like it when a woman finds him attractive? It's nice to know that people think you are good-looking. It doesn't mean you are cheating on me or anything. I always find it nice when a man compliments me," she explained.

My mood instantly changed from pure annoyance to anger. "Excuse me?" I held my hand up.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You take things to the extremes sometimes."

"No…no…I want to hear about these perverted men checking out my wife."

"You're being ridiculous." She moved to go into the kitchen, but I was quick on her heels.

"No, I am not." I paused to grab a piece of paper and pencil, before sitting at one of the barstools.

"And do any of these men have names?" I cocked my eyebrow toward her.

"Eric Yorkie," she answered.

"Eric Yorkie, watch out man!" I exclaimed, standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Edward!" Bella yelled in defeat.

"What?" I asked turning my attention back to her.

"Are you done with your little fit?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. Are men still hitting on my wife?" I countered back.

She groaned in annoyance before walking over to me. She placed her soft hands on my face, forcing me to look at her.

"Edward, listen to me. Yes, I get compliments from men every so often, but it doesn't mean anything more. I love you. Look at us— we have three amazing children, and we have a great marriage. I wouldn't want any of those men over you," she explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, you stupid, stupid man." She giggled, pulling me in for a small kiss.

"Did Eric Yorkie really hit on you?" I asked.

"No." she laughed. "He cut in front of me at the coffee shop and stole the last piece of cinnamon streusel cake."

"Oh you poor thing," I squeezed her cheeks.

"We sure are a pair aren't we?" She giggled.

"We sure are," I agreed.

~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~MHH~

"Daddy, point your toes!" Carlie cried.

"Carlie, can't you wait until your mother gets home to help you with this?" I asked.

"No, I need to practice now! My recital is in a couple of weeks!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, but do I really need to wear this?" I asked, pointing to the tight fitting pink tutu.

"Yes," she replied.

I inwardly groaned and picked up the book I had recently purchased: _Dancing for Dummies. _I could not believe my eleven year-old daughter had forced me into doing this.

"Tendu…Plié…Tendu…" she repeated.

I kept flipping the pages trying to figure out what the fuck she was talking about.

"Daddy! You're doing it wrong!" she yelled and stomped her feet.

"I'm trying to help, but this is like a fu-fudgen foreign language!" I yelled back.

Her green eyes were filled with frustration. She screamed before stomping up the stairs and hissing under breath.

Hearing the door behind me open, I figured Carlie was coming back to apologize, but I was wrong.

"What the…" Bella's voice rang out.

"Fuck!" Emmett finished.

I turned completely bright red seeing Bella's mortified face and Emmett's wide grin. He quickly whipped out his phone and snapped a picture.

I was torn between saving my last shred of dignity and not caring about the situation

"Excuse me, but I believe I have to help my daughter practice," I said after clearing my throat. I twirled around Emmett and Bella, before running up the stairs.

I was definitely never going to live this down.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

** I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled. I will also post an additional teaser in my FB Group.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

**I am leaving tomorrow morning for my family reunion. The next chapter teaser is up on my facebook page, and I will be sending out additional teasers today for the reviewers.  
**

**See you in two weeks! **


End file.
